


Cycle of Souls

by Life_is_no_Fairytale



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_no_Fairytale/pseuds/Life_is_no_Fairytale
Summary: Two souls destined for each other. They are destined to search through the life times until they find one another.





	1. And Thus it Began...

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no business working on this. I should be doing NaNo prep. But here’s a chapter anyways, because this story will not leave my head. It needs to be told.

They were nine when they first met in the field beneath the fireflies that sparkled and danced in the branches looking like stars close enough to touch.

He was a boy, dressed in black with a pair of cat ears atop his head.

She was a girl dressed in red, her cloak filled with black spots.

Neither of them should have been in that place, for it was the eve of the Winter Solstice. A time for family and friends to gather in peace and harmony. Two little ones such as themselves, should have been wrapped in their parents arms. Yet there they stood, staring at each other with one question in mind.

"What are you doing here?" They asked in unison, then laughed with the innocence only a child could have.

Separated from her family the girl, who introduced herself as Ladybug, had lost her way.

"Then I shall be your knight and lead you back to the village!"

With confidence the young boy took Ladybug's gloved hand and pulled her onto a path that would lead them back to the small village. All the while, the boy not once gave an answer to Ladybug's question.

"Who are you?" Ladybug asks when they've successfully made it to the village gates.

"You may call me Chat Noir." The boy bends to kiss the back of Ladybug's hand. "This is where I leave you, princess."

In the blink of an eye, he was gone. He'd disappeared back into the shadows, mysteriously as he appeared.

Ladybug squinted into the growing darkness, looking for a sign of her knight. Even as her family called her name, rejoicing in her safe return, Ladybug searched. Searched for the boy who's green eyes shined with a loneliness Ladybug knew she would never forget.

Indeed she did not forget, in the night those green eyes haunted her. She would wake up in tears, crying for a boy she did not know but somehow loved so deeply.

Years later she would find her way to that lonely field once more, but there was no sign of life. Even the fireflies had gone.

Throughout the years she would often visit their place of meeting, hoping from the bottom of her heart that Chat Noir would once again appear. She wore her the cloak from that day, even when her mother said she was far too old.

If she didn't wear it, would he remember her? Would the Knight Chat Noir remember his Princess Ladybug without her cloak?

She has to find him. Has to see him one more time before she succumbs to death. He saved her on that cold lonely night, how can she die knowing she never returned the favor?

His lonely green eyes haunt Ladybug on her deathbed. She never found him, never got the chance to repay her debt. Nearly half her lifetime, she spent looking. Ignoring those who said she was crazy, ignoring her doctor's insistence that she should not push her already frail body.

It's only fitting, Ladybug thinks to herself, that she fights for her breath on the eve of the Winter Solstice. It's a time for family, and they're all here now. A time for peace and harmony, hopefully within death she will find peace from the eyes that haunt her.

Darkness falls over her, finally freeing her.

One.

Two.

Three.

"Princess?"

* * *

He died before he met her.

Life had given him a bad hand. Chat Noir was orphaned from a young age, stuck wondering the streets to beg for help. Life was cruel in that time, even in his small village. He'd run away, thinking no one would care. This was true, as his body wasn't found until the spring thaw. When the villagers found him, no one could identify the body.

It was said that the line between the Natural World and the Spirit World is blurred as the Solstice appears. Perhaps that is why he so easily walked out of his body to find Ladybug.

Her laughter filled him with a warmth he'd never known, her smile like the sun. She was like a Princess, standing in the glow of the fireflies. She was alone like him, but only in that moment. She had family who were surely looking for her.

Well if she was a princess, he would be her knight. He would not rest until she was safe back with those who loved her.

It was in helping her, that he found his closure. In the blink of an eye, he went from a dark cold night to basking in the warmth of a bright light. That's when he realized it.

He had died.

Chat Noir didn't find it a surprise, he had been a starving youth after all. He didn't think he'd make it to see the new year, but at least her met Ladybug before he truly passed on.

Even in the afterlife, he could fill her warmth. The thought of her smile, the memory her eyes that shined so bright, tears flowed as he thought of them. Chat Noir didn't know or understand the emotions that filled him. He had only met her once, barely exchanged words, but he missed her. He wanted to see her again. He needed to see her again. He couldn't continue on without her. Without a chance to meet his princess again.

So he waited.

And waited.

Until finally she appears in front of him, just in time for him to be reborn.

Ladybug is once again a child, just like him.

"I searched for you. My entire life. I tried so hard to find you, Chat Noir. Where were you?"

She had looked for him. Ladybug had wanted to see him again. He can't let it end like this, he won't let it.

Chat Noir smiles sadly, "I'm afraid it's my time to go. But I'll find you again, I promise."

"You died." Ladybug realizes. "You died before I could meet you again."

Chat Noir shakes his head, taking her hands in his as he slowly fades. "I was dead long before I met you, princess. I'm sorry that I troubled you. I only...I only wanted to help you that night."

"I'll find you again. I swear will."

Just before he fades completely, Chat Noir places a kiss on her forehead. "Then it's a promise."

And so began the cycle of their souls.


	2. Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still technically on hiatus guys. Just posting this to procrastinate writing for Nano.

He told himself years ago that it would never happen. But as he looks across the street, his heart skips a beat.

And there it is again.

That indescribable pull, the rest of the world dropping away so only the two of them exist. His heart pounds in his chest, his feet moving without his permission. It's her. He knows for reasons he can't explain, that it's her. It's his Princess. After all these years he's found her again.

"Dude, what are you doing?

Then suddenly, the world returns.

The light changes colors, traffic begins to move and the people littering the sidewalks continue on their way. When he can see across again, she's gone just as quickly as she came.

"Adrien?"

"Sorry Nino, I just...nevermind." Adrien shakes his head, trying to clear it.

She _had_ been there...right? He saw her. She's here in Paris.

"Adrien, do you want me to take you home?" Nino asks in concern. "You look a little green."

"No, I'm okay. You'll be late for work if you do that." Adrien waves him off.

"My boss would understand me extending my lunch if you're sick."

"I'm fine, go."

This is a lie, of course. They both know it, but Nino nods and leaves. This is not a new lie between them.

Adrien has never truly been fine. To an extent, Nino had never been fine either. Nino, abandoned at birth, and Adrien whose parents died in a car accident, both grew up in the foster system. They were placed in multiple homes throughout their childhood, but never found a place to land. For a few years Adrien and Nino had lost touch with each other, through sheer luck they found each other again on social media.

If it wasn't the shuffling between homes, it's the dreams.

Sparkling blue eyes haunt Adrien in the night. Sometimes filled with joy, others with hatred or horror. Who the person is or what the dreams mean, he does not know. The dreams have been with Adrien for as long as he can remember. Each time he awakens, he finds tears streaming down his face. They fill him with such joy, but great sadness. As if he keeps having near misses with a long lost friend.

Not even Nino, his best friend from childhood, knows of these dreams. Sometimes Adrien considers telling Nino, but how could he without sounding insane? How could he mention that he desperately misses a girl he met half a decade ago, without seeming obsessive? Adrien knows Nino isn't one to judge, but this? This would be pushing the limits of that.

" _A few more years, and we won't be shuffled from home to home," Adrien sighs. "This is the third time this year."_

" _At least you have a large trust fund waiting for you when you age out of the system." Nino pats his shoulder. "I'm in trouble if I can't find a job and get money saved."_

" _I'd trade the trust fund in an instant for a chance to know my parents."_

" _I know, I'm sorry."_

" _Don't worry about it. And Nino, I'm not going to just-oomf." A girl bangs into Adrien, dropping her things in the process._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," The girl apologizes as she gathers her things._

_She looks up, her eyes meeting Adrien's, and there's an instant connection. Adrien offers his hand, helping her stand, while not once breaking their eye contact. Adrien finds himself smiling as words slip from his mouth without his permission,_

" _Don't worry about it princess."_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_The girl's cheeks turn a deep red as she seems to process his words, she yanks her hand back, turns on her heel and runs away._

" _Smooth. Real smooth," Nino says between bouts of laughter._

Adrien drops his school bag the moment the door shuts behind him and collapses onto the floor. Coming back to an empty house is not something new for Adrien, not all of his foster homes has loving parents, but today it's abnormally depressing.

Why?

Why?

He had found her! She was right there, across the street! He just wanted this one thing. This one small thing of meeting his princess again, and he was given a taste only to have her taken away from him again.

Adrien bangs his hand on the floor, the silver ring on his finger digging into his skin. It's not fair. Call him childish, say he shouldn't be having these thoughts when he's a twenty year old, but Adrien doesn't care. _It's not fair_. Why can't things just work out for _once_? He just wants to be with her, even if it's only for a small time.

' _I just want a chance. Whatever cruel gods are out there, you've already taken my family. Please, please, just give me a chance to be with her. You owe me this. Just….let me meet her once more.'_

"Well it's about time, kid." A voice says from above his head.

Adrien jolts up to find a small black cat like creature with a large head and small body floating in front of him.

"Who, who are you?" Adrien wipes the lingering tears from his face. "Where did you come from?"

"The name is Plagg, I came from your ring, which is an ancient magical object. And I'm here to help you get your girl."

"Magical Object? Help me get my girl? What are you talking about?"

"I believe you call her 'Princess' in this lifetime."

"You know about her?" Adrien gapes.

"I've been watching, unable to do anything because you wouldn't call for me." Plagg explains.

" _What_ are you?"

"I am a fairy, created by the gods to help unite you with Ladybug."

"Who's Ladybug?" Adrien's head is spinning.

"Your princess. Ladybug, My Lady, Princess, you have called her all of these throughout the life times," Plagg states, "You are an ancient soul who has been reincarnated many times for the sake of finding your mate."

"So that girl….the reason I felt connected with her is because…"

"You've met and fallen in love with her many times." Plagg nods, folding his arms. "Your souls recognize each other, even if your brains can not."

"And how do you come into this?" Adrien tilts his head to one side.

"As I said, the gods created me to help you find Ladybug. I reside within the ring until I am called. Sometimes the ring has ended up with another or you did not call for me properly."

"So you couldn't help me in those life times."

Plagg flies closer to Adrien, his mouth set in a line. "I have failed you many times in the past. But I promise you Adrien Agreste, this will be your last cycle."


	3. The Princess and her Knight

They were raised together.

She was the princess and he the knight.

His father was her father's knight, so he was raised in the castle. The princess his only playmate.

"Daddy says one day when I'm big I'll be your knight princess." The boy smiles as they in the sand. "He says it's our family's duty to protect the royal family."

"Do you want to be my knight?" The princess tilts her head to the side. "I don't want you to be forced."

"Of course I do! We're friends, right?" The Princess nods. "Friends protect each other. So when I grow big, I'll be your knight. Daddy says if I'm your knight I can always be by your side."

"I would like that." She smiles, "You'll need a name. Hmm….." She casts around for an idea, spotting a black cat walking along the stone wall. "Chat Noir. You shall be Sir Chat Noir."

"At your service, Princess." Chat Noir bows.

"Do you still wish to be my knight?" The Princess asks.

Chat Noir smiles at her, "Years have passed, but answer has not changed Princess."

"I've told you to stop calling me that." She huffs. "We've been friends for more than half our lives, you have my permission to call me by my name."

"That wouldn't be appropriate."

"Sometimes I wish your father hadn't taught you so well."

"It's because of my father's teachings that I can be your knight though." Chat Noir takes the princess's hand. "It's because of him that I can protect you."

"And this way we can be together forever, just like we promised."

"We were mere kids when we made that promise, Princess." Chat Noir shakes his head, a frown tugging at his lips.

"But I meant it." She squeezes his hand. "You're my best friend. My Sir Chat Noir. I don't want to ever be without you."

"You live in our innocent days and I love you for it, but I can't."

He sees the signs of what is to come, even if she doesn't. The signs of a war that could very well tear them apart.

"I know and I love you for that. You keep me grounded, balance me out." The princess hugs Chat Noir, "I see the light and innocence, you bring the reality into my view. Mother says that with you by my side I will grow into a great ruler."

A few years later, that very light is what the Princess uses to save her knight from the darkness.

 

 

"Do you still wish to be my knight?"

She dreads the answer to this question. Does not want to hear the words that fear whispers in her heart, come out of his mouth. She doesn't want to ask it. But she must. She owes it to him for his years of loyalty, his years of friendship. She owes it to him for his father. She has to give him a way out. Give him the choice to walk away without fear or punishment. She owes him that, and so much more.

After all, it was her father's fault that he is now an orphan.

"Do you not want me anymore, Princess?" He asks, eyes no longer holding the light she once saw there. "Now that my father has failed your family, you want to get rid of me?"

"No! Of course not!" She drops to her knees, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. His lack of response is like a knife to her heart. "I want you, I'll always want you. You're my best friend, my Sir Chat Noir. That will never change."

His hand raises to grip her arm, his head falling onto her shoulder. "I want to stay with you."

"You don't hate me? Your father died because of my family."

"I want to stay with you." His arms wrap around her, holding her close. "Please let me be your knight."

"Of course, of course you can stay with me. I want you to stay with me for the rest of my life. So please, stay with me."

The funeral was extravagant, fit for a member of royalty. During the proceeding, Mira stood by her knight to be, keeping his hand firmly clasped in her own. He was in the dark, but that was fine, because she would be his light.

 

 

"Do you still wish to be my Knight?"

Mira asked as she listened to her childhood play a song he wrote for her on the Piano. She sits atop the piano, her legs swinging idly.

"Princess, do you honestly think my answer will ever change?"

"Why do you insist on calling me that? You used to call me Mira, Chat Noir."

"Perhaps for the same reason you keep calling me 'Chat Noir'. To tease you." Chat Noir smiles.

"You're impossible."

"I love you too, Mira."

Her heart skips a beat a this. It's true, after so many years together that Mira has come to love the boy who has always steadfastly stood beside her. But not in the way he thinks. She loves him in a way she knows she should not. He is to be her knight, a protector of the kingdom. Besides, he just sees her as the princess he grew up with. There's no way he could love her in that way.

Yet...part of her hoped. And that's why she kept asking the same question. She wants to be sure in the knowledge that he truly wants to be with her, always.

"How long do you think this war will last?"

The mood instantly shifts, Chat Noir stops playing. "I don't know, but I hope it ends soon. It's already lasted far too long. So many people have lost their lives."

"I'm sorry." Mira bows her head, regret filling her.

Chat moves from the stool to stand in front of her. "You have nothing to be sorry for Princess." Chat presses their foreheads together. "Father died a hero, it's what he wanted. I know he's happy in the afterlife with mother."

They are fast approaching the age of adulthood, which means Chat will most likely be taken from her to fight in the war. Heart beating rapidly, Mira makes a decision. There's only one way to keep him with her. She will speak with her father. Mira will confess her feelings to her father and plead with him to keep Chat by her side.

 

 

"Do you still wish to be my Knight? Last chance to back out."

"I'm starting to wonder if it's you who wants me to back out." Chat teases.

Mira's cheeks burn. "Of, of course not! I've told you a hundred times, I want you with me always. I just...I want you to want that too. I don't want you to feel forced into this."

"Come with me." Chat takes her by the hand and pulls her away from the party out onto a small secluded balcony.

"It's probably not a good idea for the birthday girl to get caught sneaking out of her party."

"Don't worry," Chat Noir grinned, "I have a friend keeping a lookout."

"And here I thought I was your only friend." Mira teased, "Who's helping you kidnap the Princess from her own party?"

"I'd say it's more of a rescue than a kidnapping." Chat Noir raised his hand to brush his knuckles against Mira's cheek. "I could tell you needed a break."

"You've always been scarily good at reading me. You didn't answer my question by the way."

"It's Eli. He owes me a favor."

"He'd do it even if he didn't owe you a favor." Mira smiled. "Eli's a good guy. Of all the castle staff, he's probably my favorite."

"Careful, he has a big enough ego. Besides letting you get some air, I brought you out here so I could give you this without an audience." Chat Noir reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. "Happy Birthday, Mira."

The box held a pair of simple but elegant black studded earrings. "They're beautiful." Mira gasped. "Thank you, can you help me put them on?"

"Of course."

The close proximity made her heart race. She needed to talk to her father. No matter what, she can't lose him to this war.

"Mira...I.."

"Sorry guys, but the queen's noticed her daughter disappeared." Eli appeared before them, "We better get her back inside."

"We'll talk later, okay?" Chat Noir promised.

Mira simply nodded, one thought running through her head,

What was he about to tell her?

 

 

"Father, this isn't fair!" Mira shouts.

The princess has never been one for dramatics, even as a young child she was respectful and kind. But the news that had just been delivered had her breaking her own rules.

"I know," The king let out a heavy sigh, "but it's the only way we can reach a treaty. It's for the peace of the kingdom."

"You're trading me for the kingdom."

"It is part of your duty as a princess. I didn't want this for you, but now that it's come to this..."

"Father, please. You can't...I can't...I..." She has to put it into words. If she could make her father understand, she knew he would find another way.

"You love young Matthew." The King smiled sadly down at his daughter, "I am well aware. I tried to save you from this, I did. I offered one of your sisters hands instead, but they want the heirs to be married. I'm sorry, Mira."

Unshed tears stung Mira's eyes, but she refused to let them flow. "And what if I left?"

"It would cause untold problems for this kingdom. Matthew would not let you do that, not for his sake."

He was right, of course. Even if Matthew did love her the same way, he would never let her choose him over the kingdom. His loyalty is one of the reasons he'd been raised to be her knight.

"Fine. But I have a demand."

"If it's within my power, I will grant you it."

"Chat- Matthew stays by my side, always. Even if there is war in the future, he will stay with me."

"Mira-"

"I will not see him fate the same fate as his father. If you will not allow me the one I love, you will give me his safety. You will make me this promise father or I promise you, I will be gone from this world long before the wedding."

 

"There will be an official announcement soon, but I wanted you to know first."

 They're back in the gardens they often played in as kids. All their secrets had been told here. All they're special announcements. This was even where Mira found Matthew after his father died. It was only right that she tell him here.

"I'm engaged to be married to the prince of the neighboring kingdom."

One.

Two.

Three.

"Oh...that's, that's great news Princess." Mathew smiles brightly. "I'm happy for you."

Of course, what did she expect him to say? She knew all along that he did not love her that way. Yet, it was still like a knife twisting in her stomach.

"Do you still wish to be my knight?"

"This news changes nothing, I am your knight now until the end of my days."

He turned to leave, but Mira's voice stopped him.

"What...what were you going to tell me, on my birthday?" She needs to know, now more than ever.

"Oh, that? It was nothing of importance, feel free to forget about it Princess."

After that day he never called Mira by name again, until the day he died.

On the eve of her wedding, Mira sat on her balcony fighting back tears as her heart broke. If only she hadn't been born the heir. If only this war had not happened. If only she weren't so noble. With each day that passed, she felt as if her knight was growing more distant. The comfortable ease they had slipped into since his father's passing was gone. What she wouldn't give to hear him call her name once more.

"Please don't cry." A stranger's voice cut through the silence.

Mira lets out a shout, scrambling away from the ladybug like creature.

"W,what are you?"

"I am Tikki and I am-"

"Princess, are you alright?" Matthew's sudden appearance barely gave the creature time to hide. "I heard you shout."

"I um..." Mira's eyes drifted to the place where the creature, Tikki, had hidden herself. The creature shakes her head. "I'm...fine. I'm sorry for worrying, there was a, a large bug and it gave me a fright."

"A bug?" Matthew's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Her didn't believe her, of course not. He knew her too well.

"Yeah, but it's gone now so I'm okay."

"And this bug frightened you so much that you were in tears?" His hand reached up, perhaps to wipe the tears, but he let it drop back to his side instead.

"That's um...that is to say...I'm just...nervous about tomorrow I guess." The lie tasted bitter in Mira's mouth, but it was for the best. Matthew thought she was happy with the arrangement. She couldn't let him think otherwise.

"I see. Well, do not stay out here too long. Good night, Princess."

"Why don't you call me Mira?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

Without turning around he replied, "It would not be appropriate." With that, he left the room.

"I'm sorry, I made you lie too him." Tikki flies back to Mira.

"It's...it's fine. He wouldn't have believed me anyways."

"Oh I think he'd believe anything you told him." Tikki smiled. "But before we get into that, please let me finish my introduction. I am Tikki, a fairy of good will. I have been sent to you by the gods of this world to help you find your mate."

"My...what?" Mira's eyebrows knit together.

"Mira, I know this will be hard to believe, but please try. You are a reincarnated soul. In your first life, you met a boy who saved you when you became lost. He brought you back to your family on a cold night, and you sought to return the favor by erasing the loneliness you saw in his eyes that night. You spent your entire life searching for the boy, but you could not. For you see, he was dead before he met you." Tikki paused to let her words sink in. "When the two of you were reunited in the after life, you vowed to meet again. Your souls have been cycling ever since."

"W,what was the boy's name?" Mira's mouth went dry. Could it be?

"He never gave you his true name. Being mere kids, you chose nicknames for yourselves. You called yourself Ladybug and he-"

"Chat Noir."

"Yes, you're remembering. That's good. I was told you would be allowed to retain memories in order to better serve you in your search."

"Matthew...I...is he?"

"He is a reincarnated soul as well, I could sense it even though he is not my charge." Tikki nodded and folded her arms. "Tell me, does he go by another name?"

"I...as I child I called him Sir Chat Noir. It's a name I've called him all my life."

"And why did you choose that name?"

"We were discussing him being my knight one day...and I told him he needed a title." Mira explains. "I saw a black can and...i don't know, it just seemed to fit."

"It felt right because to you, that was his name in another life." Tikki smiles. "You two are meant for each other."

"B,but I-" A sob escaped Mira, "I've been promised to another." Mira fell to her knees, the tears she shed dropped to the stone floor. "For the sake of the kingdom, I must marry the prince of the neighboring kingdom."

"Oh dear, I see I've arrived too late. Can you not run?"

"And leave my kingdom to war?" Mira shakes her head. "I could not do that to father. Matthew, he would never allow it."

Tikki licked her lips, looking up stars. "Perhaps then...drastic measures need to be taken. The two of you will not find peace until you are truly reunited."

"But how?"

"Look up at the stars with me Princess Mira, they will calm you as I explain my plan."

Mira wiped her tears and laid back, letting her gaze rise to the stars as Tikki talked. It would be cruel to her father, but it was her only chance to be with the one she loved. Of course, that's assuming he would go along with it. Assuming that he indeed loved her in this life. That he would still want to be with her after what she'd put him through, if he did love her.

Tikki insisted that he did indeed love her, that he had always loved her in past lives. But Mira can't let herself hope too much. Not after she'd had them crushed with such a harsh blow.

All she could do was pray that when it was all over, her knight would forgive her for what she was about to do.

 

Early the next morning she found him practicing his sword skills in the garden after having snuck away from her handmaidens who were helping her prepare for the big day.

"I need to talk with you, Matthew." She kept her hands clasped together, to hide their shaking.

"What can I do for you, Princess?" Matthew lowers his sword to a rest position.

"You can stop calling me by my title to start with. You've been calling me Mira for years."

"I told you, it is inappropriate for me to address you that way."

"Why?" Mira demanded. "Why after all these years, is it suddenly inappropriate?"

Matthew turned his head to the side but remained silent, his face a cool mask.

"Chat Noir, please. Talk to me."

Still silence.

Mira took a deep breath to calm her nerves. It had come to this. The one thing she didn't want to do. The one thing he may never forgive her for. But she had to know. His feelings were the most important part of the plan.

"Matthew, as the princess of this kingdom I order you to answer me this," Matthew's eyes widened as a look of betrayal crossed his face. "What are your true feelings for me?"

"You...order me?"

"Yes." She must remain firm, that is what she kept reminding herself. "I demand an answer."

"Princess!" One of the handmaidens called out. "We must get you ready! Please do not keep running off."

Tikki was wrong. If he truly loved her, he would have told her. He'd promised to find her again, but in this life time, somehow he had not fallen for her. She would have to move on and try to find a way to be happy with her new life.

"I'm coming. We best hurry if we're to be ready on time I suppose."

The preparations passed in a blur for Mira. Her heart had been smashed to pieces, on what was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. She forced a smile as her handmaidens questioned her, as she made her way to the chapel, as she walked down the aisle. Her father, to his credit, apologized yet again for her putting her through this.

"It doesn't matter father, what done is done." She told him, earning a compliment on her bravery.

The ceremony was interrupted by a sudden attack. The sounds of glass shattering and screams of the attendees filled the air. Mira found herself lost in the chaos, unable to find a way out.

"Mira!"

She turned in time to see an arrow fly through the air, aimed at her heart. Not bothered with trying to save her own life, she closed her eyes waiting for the arrow to bury itself in her chest.

But the the arrow never hit it's mark.

When she opened her eyes, she found her knight at her feet, an arrow in his chest.

"No!" The scream escaped her without her permission, as she dropped to her knees. "No, no. You can't do this. You can't die." Tears rolled down her face and onto his chest. "Why would you do this?"

"Because...I'm your knight." Matthew's voice breathed. "And...you gave me an order."

"What?"

"This...is my answer."

Mira's eyes widened in realization, her heart broke even more than she thought possible. "Chat…."

"I wanted to tell you...but...you got engaged. I'm sorry Princess…."

"Chat Noir, you can not die on me!" Mira pulled him against her chest. "I love you, do you hear me? I've been in love with you for years. You're supposed to stay by side, always."

"I'm glad….I got to hear you say it...at least once." A sickening cough shook Matthew's body. "Princess….let me look at you."

Mira loosened her grip enough to look down at him, the color had already started draining from his face. His shaky hand raised to cup her cheek.

"I love you, Mira. My princess."

The hand dropped from her cheek and Matthew stopped breathing.

* * *

They were raised together.

She was the princess and he the knight.

His father was her father's knight, his mother died giving birth to him, so he was raised in the castle. The princess his only playmate in those innocent years.

He was raised with one certainty, when he was old enough he would become a knight for the princess. She was his best friend, he wanted to protect her, so he happily accepted the task.

Throughout the years, they remained close. Time could not destroy the bond they had.

When his father fell in battle, she was the one who found him hidden in the gardens. He had been falling into the depths of his despair when she arrived.

"Do you still wish to be my knight?"

His chest tightened with fear, she was all he had left. Was she going to throw him away because his father had fallen in battle? Did she see it as failure? It turned out, it was the princess who feared his rejection.

"I want you, I'll always want you."

He asked for one selfish request,

"I want to stay with you, Mira." His arms wrapped around her, holding her close. "Please let me be your knight."

That was the first time he'd called her by name, it was also the day he fell in love with her.

 

 

Years later, she would ask the question once more.

"Princess, do you honestly think my answer will ever change?"

By then, he'd come to realize that the princess asked this question to make sure he was staying with her of his own free will and not some sense of duty. The princess never wanted him to feel trapped. Perhaps that's why, despite the many years they had been together, the Princess had not once given him an order.

"Why do you insist on calling me that? You used to call me Mira, Chat Noir."

His heart leaped at the nickname.

"Perhaps for the same reason you keep calling me 'Chat Noir'. To tease you." Chat Noir smiles.

"You're impossible."

"I love you too, Mira."

And he meant it, more than he should have. She was the princess, and he a lowly knight. She would never see him as more than her childhood friend. He tried to bury the feeling, to never let it show. That is the true reason he kept reverting back to her title. It was easier to distance himself from those feelings that way.

 

It was Eli, the son of one of the castle's servants, who noticed it first.

"Why don't you say something to her?" Eli asked one day during a practice session with Matthew. "The princess and her family are kind and just people. They let me, a mere child of a servant, join knight school simply because I asked. I'm sure the King and Queen would not get in the way if it's what Princess Mari wanted."

"What are you going on about, Eli?" Matthew questioned.

"I have eyes, Matthew. I've seen the way you look at Princess Mira when she's not looking. And you spend all your free time with her."

"I'm her knight, of course I spend most of my time with her," Matthew deflects.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean you don't love her."

Matthew's cheeks burned at the accusation. "She's my childhood friend, of course I love her."

Eli rolled his eyes in exasperation, "Fine, let me be more clear. You are in love with her. And you should tell her."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"She's a princess, Eli. And not just any princess, but the heir to the throne."

"The Queen talked to me about you and the Princess the other day." Eli said, "She told me that she had faith that her daughter would grow to be a great ruler. Said that it's because Princess Mira has you by her side that she will be able to accomplish great things. The only one standing in your way is yourself, Matthew. So just tell her. I think she loves you too."

 

Eli was wrong. He was completely wrong.

"I'm engaged to be married to the prince of the neighboring kingdom."

One.

Two.

Three.

Cracks ran through his heart, pieces of it chipped off but he forced a bright smile anyways.

"Oh...that's, that's great news Princess. I'm happy for you."

That night he vowed to kill the feelings that had lodged themselves deep into his heart. He would be her knight, and nothing more.

"Matthew, as the princess of this kingdom I order you to answer me this, What are your true feelings for me?"

She gave him an order? She who spent so many hours worrying, doing everything she could to keep him from feeling limited...she was using her power as a princess to force his hand.

And to ask about his feelings. Now she cares? Now she wants to know? On the day she is to be married? What did it matter to her what he felt?

Soon enough a handmaiden called the princess away, and Matthew was left alone with his hurt.

"I think she's finally figured it out." Plagg muttered, his head poked out from Matthew's jacket.

"Figured what out?"

"That she's just like you."

"So now that she knows we vowed to find each other in another life, she's suddenly interested? No thanks."

"You really are an idiot." Plagg sneered. "She is a princess, there is war. Do you honestly believe she is getting married of her own free will? As a princess she doesn't have the luxury of following her heart."

"Are you saying she was put into an arranged marriage for some kind of treaty?" Matthew demanded.

"Give the boy a prize. If she's figured out the truth, that means Tikki is awake. I'll bet Tikki is the one who put her up to this. Mira has to get married, but nothing says something tragic can't happen afterwards."

Matthew's eyes widened, "Plagg, that's wrong."

"No, what's wrong is a girl being forced to marry a stranger. What's wrong is two people in love being kept from each other because of politics. What's wrong is two souls being denied their rest because they can't reunite."

"What do I do?"

"You go give Mira your answer and do whatever crazy plan Tikki has created."

* * *

It had been ten years since the marriage of Princess Mira. The light that once radiated from her is gone, and he knows why.

Eli was there that day. He watched the life drain out of his friend's body as the princess held him in her arms. Watched as part of her died when Matthew stopped breathing. The princess had grown frail in the years since that dreadful day. Eli often wondered if it was from her broken heart. Giving birth to her first and only child had nearly killed the princess.

Eli had stayed in the castle, while Princess Mira was sent to the country side for her health. The few times she returned, Eli did not get the chance to meet with her. This was something he regretted, for he felt he owed to his dead friend to watch over the Princess.

Finally, he could take it no longer and made the request,

"Your majesty, please let me go the her highness' side."

The man Princess Mira had been forced to marry was a kind man, and Eli could tell he loved the princess dearly. So it came as no surprise to Eli that his wish was granted. The man wanted the best for his wife and that meant giving her a friendly face.

When he arrived, it was to news that the Princess Mira was dying. Her son had been sent away after saying his goodbyes, to save him from the sorrow.

"I'm sorry." Eli sobbed as he dropped to his knees next to the bed, taking hold of Mira's hand. "I didn't want this...I should have pushed him harder. He...Matthew loved you so much. And maybe...maybe if I had said something sooner, he would have told you. If the two of you had been promised when the treaty was made, maybe things would have been different."

Mira rolls her head to one side, but does not waken from her sleep.

"I would do anything, to give you two another chance. You deserve a chance with each other."

"Would you sacrifice your peace so they may find their own?" A ladybug creature flew out from underneath the bedding.

"Sacrifice my peace?"

"You say you would do anything to give them a chance, so would you give up your own peace?" The creature asked again.

"What do you mean?"

"Mira and Matthew have lived in lives before this one. They are souls who will keep cycling until they are reunited."

"B,but if that's true, shouldn't they be done now?" Eli questioned, "They grew up together, spent their lives together."

"Ah, but did they truly? He died shortly after reaching his manhood, and she was ripped from him. They were not free to love each other."

"...What can I do? What's this 'sacrifice my peace' stuff?"

"If you so vow, you will be reincarnated near one of them until they are truly reunited." Tikki told him solemnly. "Your soul will not find peace in the after life until they have achieved their goal. Will you, of your own free will, make this vow?"

"I'll be helping them, in another life? I can make up for my failure in this one?"

"Yes. You will have a chance to right the wrongs they were given."

"Then I'll do it. Let me be Matthew's guide. Let me be his friend in all the lifetimes to come." Eli states. "I vow this to you, I will continue to walk this earth until these wandering souls have been untied."

"Then so shall it be. The day you die, will be the day the cycle of your soul begins."


	4. Present Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone! May this year be less deadly than the last (damn you 2016 for taking Father Mulchay from us at the last minute!)! Here's a chapter to kick off the new year!

"Marinette, hurry up or you'll be late!" Tikki says from where she floats above Marinette's desk. A thoughtful look crosses her face then Tikki adds, "Actually, that might be a good thing."

"How in the world could that be a good thing?" Marinette huffs, hastily pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Don't forget your earrings, I can't get too far away from them or I'll go back to sleep."

"I'm getting to it."

Marinette found the earrings underneath a loose floorboard in her room, shortly after her family moved into the bakery. At the time, she just set them aside. She was quite young and hadn't gotten her ears pierced yet, so she had no use for them.

After she got her ears pierced, Marinette found herself wearing the simple black studded earing more than any others. She was wearing them _that_ day. The day she met the boy who made her heart race like no other. Whom her soul cried out for.

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," Marinette apologizes as she gathers her things. She was such a klutz, even causing trouble for other people._

_She looks up, her eyes meeting a set of emerald ones, and there's an instant connection. The boy offers his hand, helping her stand, while not once breaking their eye contact. The boy smiles at her, then unexpedly,_

" _Don't worry about it princess."_

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

_Marinette's cheeks burn, her heart pounding against her ribcage. Had he just called her Princess? He did. Why did he do that? And why does she like the sound of it so much? Unable to come up with a response, Marinette turned on her heel and ran._

She had run all the way home that day. Marinette liked fairy tales as much as the next girl, but she had never really bought that whole 'love at first sight thing'. But she sure as hell experienced it. And Marinette knew that somehow, that boy was connected to the dreams. The dreams that haunted Marinette her whole life. Green eyes filled with such loneliness, filled with regret, with the hurt only betrayal could bring on. Her head buried in her pillow, Marinette begged for a logical explanation. Something to explain why she had to stop herself from doing something embarrassing like tackling a boy she just met on the streets in a hug. Truth be told, she wanted to do a lot more than hug him. There had to be a logical explanation, and so she pleaded with the powers that be to give her an explanation.

That's when Tikki awakened.

" _Oh dear, you are quite upset about this."_

_Marinette screams, looking up to see a ladybug like creature floating in front of her. "What the-who are you?_ _**What** _ _are you?"_

" _Please calm down Marinette, we don't want your parents to be alarmed."_

" _Then answer me!"_

_The ladybug creature smiles gently, "My name is Tikki. I am a fairy of good will created by the gods to help you reunite with Chat Noir."_

" _Chat Noir? Am I supposed to know this person?" Marinette, still wary but also unable to tame her curiosity, asks._

" _Yes and no." Tikki sighs. "To start, I guess I need to explain your side first. You see Marinette, you're a reincarnated soul."_

" _Okay, this is a dream right? I hit my head when I bumped into the boy? I'm laying unconcious on the sidewalk right now."_

" _You know what I say to be true Marinette!"_

" _No, I don't. This is crazy." Marinette slides off her bed and moves to the stairs, "This is just a crazy dream."_

" _You have dreams you do not understand." Tikki calls, "Of a boy, a boy you deeply love. Sometimes he dies, sometimes he's with another. But most off all, he's lonely."_

_Marinette freezes on the steps, her hand tightening on the railing. "How...how do you know about that?"_

" _Your previous incarnations suffered from the same dreams. They are memories of your past lives. The gods allow you to remember bits and pieces to better help you find Chat Noir. I was created for the same purpose. Chat Noir has a fairy too, his name is Plagg. I don't know who Chat Noir is, but I'm going to help you find him."_

" _Why do you call him Chat Noir?"_

" _In your first life, he nicknamed himself that. He saved you on a cold lonely night. You spent the entirety of your life looking for a boy who had died before he even met you." Tikki gushes, barely stopping for breath. "You two love each other very much, you vowed to find one another. But in each life, something has stopped you from truly being together."_

" _I felt something, with that boy." Marinette whispers, turning back to face Tikki. "Is he Chat Noir?"_

" _I do not know. I can not sense souls while I am in hibernation, I can only watch. But if your reaction is anything to go by, I think he is."_

" _I've….I've never seen him before today. What if I don't find him again?"_

" _You will. With my help, you will. I have failed you so many times before, Marinette. But this time, I swear to you. This will be your soul's last cycle."_

Five years later, and she hadn't run into her Chat Noir again. Tikki says it's probably because Plagg isn't awake yet.

" _Why would you be awakened but not Plagg?" Marinette questions._

" _The conditions of Plagg and I awakening are that our charges must ask for guidance from the deepest depths of their heart." Tikki replies. "You have done this, but clearly Chat Noir has not. I've tried and tried to find the smallest hint of Plagg's presence, but I've come up empty."_

" _But why wouldn't he do that? Wouldn't he want an explanation for what happened?" Marinette asks, "He had to have felt the connection too, right?"_

" _Of course he did, Marinette. But he is different from you. You are a sensative girl who's quite attuned to her feelings. You were able to tell the difference between the crushes you've had on other boys, to that meeting because of this fact. But Chat Noir of this lifetime is not quite so aware. Remember, he had a friend with him. It's possibly his thoughts were pulled in a different direction before he had time to fully process things. I truly believe you should not let it worry you Marinette. Chat Noir has always been a little slow on the uptake. In many of your lives, I was often the one who was awakened first._

"So, you want to tell me why it was a good thing for me to be running late?" Marinette asks as she makes her way down the street.

"I'm not sure," Tikki admits. "I just had a feeling. You know how these things work Marinette, I can increase your luck, but I can't explain how or why."

"What, so by being late I'm going to meet Chat Noir again?"

"I don't _know_ Marinette. This whole process is so much harder without Plagg."

"Five years. Five stinking years of getting people's hopes up and lying to friends." Marinette kicks a rock near her foot in irritation.

Knowing you're magically connected to someone isn't something you can bring up in everyday conversation. But that knowledge, the feelings that meeting created, the memory of the feel of his hand, it stopped Marinette from falling for anyone. Even without Tikki telling her they're destined or whatever, she'd still want Chat Noir. She would want that feeling again.

But she couldn't _not_ go out, at least every now and again, without creating unwanted attention. People would question why she wasn't interested in anyone, and that's something Marinette doesn't want to answer. So when Alya started playing matchmaker in Lycee, Marinette kept quiet and let her.

She'd gone out with many people,but all of them ultimately ended in failure. Some of the guys seemed genuinely interested in her, and that Marinette feel even worse.

"Hey girl, you're late."

Chloe Bourgeois. Much like with Alya, Marinette's friendship with Chloe was sparked by one of Tikki's feelings.

Marinette first met Chloe in her first year of university. Initially, she was a little put off by her, because Marinette's first view of Chloe was her bitchy side. It wasn't until a few days later that Chloe hunted her down and explained that the guys she'd been rude to were actually making fun of Marinette behind her back.

" _I'm a bitch, I own up to that. But I only show it to those who've earned it. I hate pigs who put others down. Anyways, I'm Chloe. Let's get some lunch and talk."_

That was all there was too it. Tikki told Marinette that she was lucky to have met Chloe. Marinette had to agree with that sentiment. Over the last two years, Chloe had become one of Marinette's closest friends. Chloe's the only one who _hasn't_ tried to set Marinette up, something she is grateful for.

"We're not going to see all the apartments if we get behind schedule."

"Sorry Chloe, I had trouble getting out the door this morning." Marinette apologizes. "We still have to wait for Alya anyways, so it's not a big deal."

"Alya said she'd meet us at the apartment, remember?" Chloe sighs, pushing herself away from the table and standing up. "She's already there. Let's go."

Hours later, when Marinette's once again in the shelter of her own room, she collapses onto her chaise. "Who knew apartment hunting could be so exhausting. My feet are killing me."

"Nevermind that!" Tikki zooms out of Marinette's bag. "I've been trying to get your attention for over an hour."

"Well I'm sorry, but I couldn't just disappear to talk to you." Marinette sighs. "What's so important that you're in a huff about it?"

"Plagg woke up."


	5. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned before, but the cycles are not being posted in chronological order.

Her feet pound the pavement as she runs the last block to home. The mail truck passed her a few streets back, driving her to get home as soon as possible. Today, she tells herself, maybe today will be the day it arrives.

She comes to a sudden stop in front of her mail box, wrenching it open. Her heart pounds as she flips through the stack.

"No...no….no….come on, please be here…."

And there it is at the bottom of the stack, a tattered envelope with her name written on it green. His favorite color.

"Mom, I'm home!" She says, running into the kitchen to deposit the rest of the mail on the table.

"Annabel, wait. I want to know how your day went." Her mom turns away from the sink to face her. "You've been so busy with band practice and work that we've…" Her eyes land on the letter clutched in the girl's hand. "Oh….you got a letter."

"We'll talk later mom, okay? At dinner, I promise." Annabel pleads. "Right now I need to…."

"I know sweetie. Go on. I'll let your father know you're not to be disturbed until dinner."

"Thank you mama!" Annabel gives her mother a crushing hug before tearing off down the hall to her room, the door practically slamming behind her. "Sorry mom!" She shouts knowing full well in this situation, her mother won't scold her anyways.

Others don't get it, taunt her even, but her parents have been mercifully understanding. Far better than she ever imagined they would. She is truly blessed. After all, not all parents would be content with letting their only daughter communicate with a man she had only met once.

She was a relatively new worker at the cafe when he came in wearing his uniform. He was quite shy, so she smiled and suggested some of her favorite menu items.

" _Honestly, what I'd like more than anything is someone to talk to."_

It had caught her off guard, but Annabel smiled nonetheless and checked the clock. Her shift would be ending soon and she could easily let her parents know she'd be back a little late. What would be the harm in talking with a cute(there was no denying that he was cute, especially with that bashful smile) boy? He couldn't be much older than her. Besides, he seemed like he could use a friend.

" _I've still got some time on my shift, order something and by the time you're done I should be off. I can show you one of my favorite places to go."_

He agreed and proceeded to order her favorite item off the menu.

_**A package should come for you as well. I found a hair bow and couldn't resist buying it. I'm sure it'll look as cute as the one you wore the night we met.** _

Her bow was the first thing he commented on as they sat on the pier by the lake. They spent hours talking on that pier. He was shipping out the next day he told her. His parents were sick with worry and his friends didn't understand why he was doing it.

" _So that's why you have such sad eyes."_

She hadn't meant to say it, but it made him laugh.

" _All my life, I've felt as if I was meant to be doing something. Something bigger than myself."_

" _And you think joining the military is the answer?"_

" _Truthfully, I don't know if it is."_ He admitted with a shake of his head. " _But it led me here to you, so it's got to be a step in the right direction."_

She wanted to ask what he meant, but Annabel didn't trust her voice. She was sure if she tried to speak, it'd shake just like her hands were. Instead, she let silence wash over them. Somehow just sitting with him felt more right than anything had in awhile. She found herself wishing he wasn't being shipped out the next morning. But would they have met if he wasn't? A small voice had whispered from the back of her mind. Possibly not. Surely it was better to have a little time, than none at all….right?

In the silence, his hand had moved to grasp hers. He didn't look at her when he asked the question that started everything, instead choosing to look at the reflection of the moon on the water.

" _I'm sure you have a boyfriend or something so I understand if you say no, but would you mind if I sent a letter back here to you?"_

" _I don't….I don't have a boyfriend. And I've never had a pen pal...it seems like fun though."_

_**I hope you're still wearing bows. If so, I want a picture as proof.** _

After she's finished reading the letter, Annabel starts to call to her mother but stops when she spots a small package on her desk. Could it be his? She grabs it and rips it open. Inside rests a red bow with black polka dots with a note that reads

_**Thinking of you, princess.** _

She never should have told him about her childhood dream to grow up to be a princess. He's never going to let her live it down.

* * *

_**My parents want to meet you.** _

That request is what brought her to the train station. It was sudden, to say the least. Annabel knew he'd mentioned her to his parents, what she didn't realize was how _much_ he talked about her.

_**They're curious about you and want to meet you. i'm sure it'll be a little weird, since they're strangers. You could bring your parents if you want, if that'd make you more comfortable. I'm sure they'll insist on it anyways. I just…** _

_**I want you to meet them Annabel.** _

He'd included a picture of them and their address.

When Annabel brought up the idea with her parents, they were surprisingly supportive of the idea.

" _Seriously?"_

" _It's only about an hour by train, I think you can handle that." He father shrugged._

" _You'll let me go by myself?"_

" _Of course sweetie. You're a smart girl and we trust you. But, if you_ want _us there we'd be happy to come." Her mother assured her._

" _I don't know."_

" _Well, you think about it and let us know. I'll get you a round trip ticket for this weekend, okay?"_

In the end, she decided to go alone. She's old enough to take a day trip without her parents. Besides, it seemed like they needed some alone time anyways.

Annabel spends her time on the train simply staring out the window. She tried writing a letter, but her hand were shaking too much. She's nervous, more than nervous. Annabel almost feels like she's meeting her boyfriend's parents for the first time. But she's not, they're not like that,...no matter how much she wishes they were.

Everyone tells Annabel she shouldn't feel that way. Tease her, saying she's too young to be waiting on a solider. Everyone, everyone but her parents has an opinion on how she should feel. She's sure they have one, but at least they're kind enough to keep it to themselves.

"Oh you are just adorable, Annabel! Please, come in. Are your parents not with you?"

"No, they let me come alone, Ma'am."

"I'm sure you`ve more than earned the trust they have in you. And please, call me Molly." Molly turns to call down the hall, "Steve, Annabel is here!"

They settle in the livingroom, where a plate of cookies waits on the coffee table.

"I hope it's okay that we asked you here. Micah just talks so much about you, we couldn't wait to meet you." Molly says.

"Y-yeah, he um, he mentioned that." Annabel pretends to straighten the bow in her hair for something to do.

"A girl with a bow in her hair." Steve smiles.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"That's how he described you, when he told us how you two met." Molly explains. "He mentioned you like to wear them a lot, is that the one he got you?"

Annabel's face reddens. Just how much has he been telling them?

"Molly, you're embarrassing the girl." Steve reaches forward for a cookie. "I promise, Micah has only had good things to say about you. But don't worry he hasn't told us everything, which is why we wanted to meet you. We can only get to know you so well with all the information coming from Micah."

"Micah always called us 'busy bodies' because we liked to meet all of his friends."

"It's understandable. My parents are the same way actually." Annabel says, nibbling on a cookie.

"Now if you don't mind me asking, Micah mentioned a nickname he has for you. Could you tell us what it is? Micah's insistence on keeping it a secret has made me curious."

He told them! Maybe not completely but he told! He's a dead man the moment he gets back.

"There you go embarrassing the girl again." Steve shakes his head. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's um, it's nothing special. He just likes to tease me about something from when I was little."

"That's Micah for you, you have to be careful way you tell that boy." Steve says, chuckling. "Tell you what, I'll get the photo album and we can tell you some of his embarrassing stories so you can have some revenge when you write him next."

* * *

"What do we do now, Clay? We agreed to wait until Annabel was older and that time has come."

"She's still in high school though, Colette." Clay argues. "She's so young."

"Physically. _You're_ the one who told me that, remember?"

"I know. And I know the way things happened has made everything more complicated for you." Clay sighs, dropping onto the couch next to his wife. "But I'm not sure we need to wake them up. Not yet."

"You say that because even though you _know_ Annabel needs her Chat Noir, you don't want to think about your little girl being in love with a boy." Colette states. "But we can't think as her parents. Not anymore."

"What if we give her the earrings, but don't tell her?" Clay suggests. "And we can figure out how to give Micah the ring, just in case."

"We promised we'd tell Annabel the truth one day."

"But we might not need to do that yet. We both know that Micah asking her to meet his parents _means_ something." Colette nods in agreement. "I doubt he's told her, and probably won't tell her until he's back home for good, but he loves her. And Annabel is completely in love with him. Maybe...maybe we just need to wait this out, just use the earrings and ring as back ups just incase something happens."

"Okay. For now….we can wait."

* * *

"Feel free to call us anytime." Molly says as she gives Annabel a tight hug. "And don't be a stranger. We want to hear all about how school is, come for dinner at least once a month okay? It'd do my heart some good, this house feels so empty with Micah gone."

"I will." Annabel promises.

"Make sure you have your parents call us." Steve reminds, "We want them to feel comfortable coming on a regular basis. And we'll come to you sometimes, the five of us can have dinner."

Annabel nods, blinking back tears. Spending the afternoon with Molly and Steve has made her feel more connected to Micah than she has since that night on the pier. They were right, there really is only so much you can fit in a letter. She'd heard so many stories she'd never know otherwise. Even watched some home videos, Micah was an adorable toddler.

"You better hurry up and board or you'll miss you train!" Molly gives Annabel one last hug then ushers her towards the train.

Annable waves out the window until they're no longer in sight. WIth parents like them, she has no trouble understanding how Micah ended up the way he did.

"Speaking of…"

Anabell reaches into her bag for paper and pen. She has a letter to write.

 _**I met with your parents today. They're very nice, which isn't a surprise. We talked a lot and they told me** _ _lots_ _**of stories. Like that time when you were five years old….** _

* * *

" _Marinette!"_

_Marinette jumps, turning her head to look at her roommate. "Sorry Alya, I guess I was day dreaming."_

" _Must have been a pretty intense day dream, I called your name three times."_

" _Yeah, kinda. Sorry." Marinette's cheeks flush. "What did you need?"_

" _Chloe and I are going out for coffee, do you want to join us?" Alya asks._

" _Sure. Let me just grab my purse."_

" _Don't start day dreaming again or we might leave without you." Alya teases as she leaves._

" _Are you okay?" Tikki flies out of her hiding place._

" _Tiklki...was I Chat Noir ever named Micah?"_

" _Yes...he was." Tikki nods slowly, "That was….not our finest hour."_

" _Why? What happened?" Marinette questions._

" _That doesn't matter now. Go get coffee with your friends, Marinette."_

* * *

_**Sometimes when it gets rough over here, I think of the night sitting on the pier. If I close my eyes, I can still see your pretty smile.** _

Annabel shakes her head, a blush spreading across her cheeks. He can be such a flirt.

"Annabel!" Molly's voice calls, causing her to look up. "I swear you've grown since we last saw you."

"I had a little growth spurt. It's about time, hopefully now people will stop confusing me for a middle schooler." Annabel hugs the woman. "Steve couldn't make it today?"

"No, he had work but I didn't come alone." Molly gestures the red head next to her. "This is Alex, he's Micah's best friend."

"I hope it's okay that I came." Alex smiles shyly. "It's just that...well, Micah talks highly about you."

"And as the best friend it's your job to make sure I'm not a crazy person." Annabel nods. "I'm glad you came. Micah's told me about you too."

"Is that from him?" Molly's eyes fall on the letter. "I hope we didn't interrupt you."

"Oh don't worry about that, I was almost done anyways. I can finish later. Let's get some lunch, I'm starving."

"I'll bet. you worked hard to get such good grades on your final exams. Steve and I are so proud of you."

They chose a small cafe and settled into a booth. They talked about Annabel's summer plans, which largely consisted of her working at the diner. Alex, who has been Micah's friend for years, tells Annabel stories of the antics dating back to grade school.

After they've finished, Molly says her goodbyes, apologizing for needing to leave so soon. Alex stays behind, saying he needs to find a gift for his mother's birthday. Annabel offers to help him pick something out and give him a tour of the town.

"I'm probably the only one who didn't fight Micah on his decision," Alex says as they walk, "probably because I've known him for so long."

"He told me none of his friends understood his decision." Annabel says.

"I didn't fight him on it, but I certainly didn't understand it."

"I don't understand then."

"Micah's always felt like he's had this...destiny or whatever."

Annabel nods at this, "He mentioned that. How he felt like he was supposed to do something bigger than himself."

"I don't get how that translated into 'I should join the military' but it did. He's been searching for something his whole life, if this is his answer, who am I to fight him on it?"

"I think I get it. Let's try this shop."

Before boarding the train, Alex hands Annabel a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

"In case you want to talk to someone closer to your age." He says, "Not everyone gets what it's like to have someone they care about overseas."

When she's in the privacy of her room, Annabel finishes the letter.

_**Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while.** _

Don't worry? Ha! All she does is worry.

* * *

"You visited Molly and Steve today didn't you?" Clay asks over dinner.

"Yep. I'm glad it's summer now, it makes it easier to see them."

"How's Molly doing? She seemed down last I spoke with her." Collette mentions.

"She's got a bad case of empty nest syndrome." Annabel says. "They both miss Micah a lot, but they're proud too."

"Of course they are, they have a lot to be proud of. Just like we do." Clay ruffles his daughter's hair, making her pout. "Your mother and I have a gift for you."

Colette slides a small black box across the table, and Annabel gasps when she opens it.

"These are your special earrings! I can really have them?"

"I think you're old enough now. Be sure to wear them, they'll bring you luck."

* * *

The car is in the driveway when Annabel arrives home from school, but neither of her parents are home. Thinking this is odd, Annabel grabs the note from the kitchen table hoping it'll provide an explanation.

_**Molly and Steve called, they want to see you.** _

Things keep getting weirder, Molly and Steve never ask her to travel to them on a school night.

_**I left the keys to the car on your nightstand. There's a small duffle bag on your bed, pack it with stuff for overnight, Just in case. I already made arrangements with the school and your work, don't worry about anything. Take as long as you need.** _

_**I love you my sweet Annabel.** _

_**Mom** _

The closure of the note unsettles Annabel, her mom almost never addresses her that way.

"Stop freaking yourself out, Annabel," She mutters with a shake of her head. "Mom is probably just being overly sentimental again. It's nothing. Everything is totally fine."

With a new determination, Annabel goes to her room and quickly packs and over night bag then grabs the car keys and heads out.

It's nothing. Everything will be fine. Just fine.

* * *

Annabel no longer runs home for school,

No longer checks the mail.

Phone calls from Molly and Steve go unanswered, their messages torn up and thrown away.

She locks herself in her room for hours at a time, but not for the same reasons she once did.

Letters from colleges interested in her pile up on the table, completely ignored. Her parents don't nag her to read them, to even think about college They barely bother her about school. Her grades are still good, so despite the drop, they're happy.

Well…..

As happy as they can be with their only daughter falling apart before their eyes. At night they lie awake listening the her cries, knowing there is nothing they can do to help.

They failed her.

_Again._

* * *

_**There's an after school snack in the fridge, please try to eat some. We'll be home late, I left money for pizza if you're hungry.** _

_**Love,** _

_**Mom** _

Annabel crumples up the note and tosses it to the side, knocking over the pile of mail in the process.

A letter addressed to her in familiar green handwriting falls into her view.

Annabel's stomach churns. She barely makes it to the bathroom before the bile comes up.

"The gods are sick bastards." Annabel sobs, falling to the cool tile. "Sick, sick bastards."

Logically, she knows letters from the military take a ridiculously long time to arrive. That the letter could have been sent well over a month ago. But just for an instant, it felt like a letter from the grave.

Annabel can't bring herself to open the letter. She can't read the words he wrote just for her. The pain is too fresh. Through her sobs, she wonders why this had to happen. Why the person who had felt like her soulmate was taken from her so tragically. She wants the pain to end, wants Micah back.

_Damn you gods. Damn you for taking him from me._

_Someone….please...just take this pain away. Make it end._

"Oh no." A soft soprano voice gasps. "I'm too late."

* * *

She wrote a letter. Maybe it's stupid. Maybe it's pointless, it's possible she's crazy. But she wrote one anyways.

The letter was addressed to Chat Noir, with a ladybug drawn in the top left corner. Perhaps it's possible he'll be able to read it. If fairies of good will can exist, why not?

With the letter she leaves a plain silver ring at the foot of the head stone. It was supposed to be his anyways. The gods will ensure it ends up in his hands eventually.

"I'm starting to wonder if this is just a cruel game the gods like to play." She whispers to the grave, "Come find me in the next life."

 _**I should have had the courage to say this sooner. I** _ _wish_ _**I had. Then maybe I wouldn't be left with so much regret.** _

_**I love you Micah.** _

_**I think I've loved you since that night on the pier. But now you're gone and I have to live the rest of my life without you.** _

_**After Tikki appeared, I was tempted to end things quickly, to start the new cycle as quickly as possible. But I can't do that to my parents. They don't know anything, they certainly don't deserve to lose their only child.** _

_**I hope you find me in the next life.** _

_**I love you and miss you, My Chat Noir.** _

* * *

Alex failed again. Micah's death was a trigger. He remembered everything, remembered his oath.

The girl with a bow in her hair, was Chat Noir's princess.

Some help he is. He keeps failing them, always remembering too late. Making a move when there is no longer hope. Twice now, Chat Noir has been killed because of war.

It's not fair.

Perhaps he should reveal himself to Annabel, Alex is sure she knows the truth about her existence, but the guilt of his failure keeps him quiet.

From now on, his role is to keep her alive and as happy as possible.

* * *

_**Annabel,** _

_**You have no idea how much I miss you.** _

_**I don't regret my decision, this experience has helped me grow in so many ways. I've gotten to see so many places, made friends that will probably last a life time.** _

_**But….I've also realized that what I've been looking for was sitting right next to me on the pier underneath the moon. I wish I could have stayed there with you forever.** _

_**Your letters are the only things I look forward to some days, the only things that can make me smile.** _

_**I'm completely in love with you Annabel.** _

_**Maybe it's asking too much, but if you feel the same** _

_**Will you wait for me until I get home?** _

She would have happily waited.

She would have made sure hers was the first face he saw.

They had could have been happy together.

The would have been the couple their friends are embarrassed to be around, because they were so love sick. They would have bought a house and had kids, two at least.

_If he had made it home._

* * *

" _Adrien, wake up or you'll be late." Plagg instructs, poking Adrien's cheek._

" _I'm up…Hey Plagg, was I ever called Micah?" Adrien asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes._

" _I never knew you by that name."_

" _Are you sure? I think I dreamt about one of my past lives again, and I'm positive that was my name."_

" _Get up and get ready, you can ask me questions later." Plagg brushes off the question. "Right now you need to meet up with Nathaniel for your study session."_

_What he said wasn't technically a lie. Truthfully though, Plagg knew about the lifetime Adrien had dreamed about._

_But there was no way in hell Plagg was going to tell Adrien about that failure._

_No, that's one cycle that's better left forgotten._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember this chapter.


End file.
